Sick Day
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Ryuga was not feeling well since he woke up, to make matters worse he was forced to battle. Request from xRyugaKishatux. R&R!


Ryuga woke up early that morning, earlier than usual much to his surprise. Even though he still felt tired he knew something wasn't right. He sat up slowly only to feel his head spinning, he looked around hastily for a garbage can and grabbed it, his stomach violently releasing last night's food. Ryuga panted and looked at his clock, 'Doji should be up by now…' he thought and stood up, resting his weight on his shelf beside his bed to steady himself. He wobbled to his door and opened it, hissing as the harsh light from the hallway stung his unprepared eyes. He leaned on the wall while he mentally dragged himself to Doji's office, not caring about still being in sleepwear and barefoot. Once he got there, he grabbed onto the office door slid it open soundlessly, looking inside to see Doji fully dressed and reading a newspaper, a cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Doji…" Ryuga said stumbling forward, clutching his stomach painfully. Doji looked over nonchalantly then his eyes widened at the very pale and messy looking Ryuga.

"Ryuga are you okay?" Doji got up from his chair and walked over cautiously, his arms ahead of him to grab Ryuga's shoulders. Ryuga shook his head whimpered, looking up to Doji hazily.

"I don't feel well…" Ryuga said closing his eyes slowly, leaning in forward. Doji quickly grabbed the garbage can and held it to Ryuga, who grabbed it and threw up.

"You should go back to bed Ryuga, I'll bring you what you need." Ryuga looked up to Doji again and nodded, shuffling back down the hallway with Doji following close behind. Doji opened Ryuga's door for him and put a hand on Ryuga's back to usher him into his room. Ryuga flopped back down onto his bed with and exhausted sigh, followed by coughing and wheezing.

"Do you want food or maybe something to drink?" Doji asked tilting his head. Ryuga turned his head to look at him, shaking his head and curled into a ball. Doji sighed and headed for the door.

"Call me when you need something." With that, Doji closed the door behind him leaving Ryuga alone to silence.

Ryuga rolled around to lie on his back, pulling the covers back over his body and groaned. He sniffled and felt cold, but incredibly hot at the same time. Ryuga went into a deep sleep unknowing on the awaiting attack on his castle.

Alarms went off wildly as 5 intruders broke into Dark Nebula, their beys crashing through walls to find there soon to be opponent.

"Ryuga where are you?" Gingka screamed while running, Madoka, Benkei, Kyouya and Kenta following him. They ran around the castle blindly until Madoka suggested hacking the network again.

"Maybe he's in his room since he doesn't seem to be anywhere else." Kenta said, looking over Madoka's shoulder as she located Ryuga's room. They all nodded and then charged up to his room, busting down the door.

Ryuga awoke startled and jumped out of bed, only to see dust and ash surround his door. As the smoke cleared, he realized that 5 nuisances were standing there.

"What do you want?" Ryuga asked as cooly as he could trying not to sound weak and sick.

"We came to defeat you and take back L Drago!" Gingka said pointing an accusing finger at him. Ryuga rolled his eyes and took his launcher and L Drago from his shelf.

"Well if you insist, don't cry like a baby this time when you lose okay?" Ryuga smirked but suddenly felt his stomach tighten and lurch. Ryuga took deep breaths to distract himself from the feeling of being sick and focused more on the battle.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Let it rip!" They chorused as L Drago and Pegasus circled each other. Pegasus smashed into L Drago first, making L Drago get forced backwards.

"This isn't like how L Drago was last battle" Madoka said taking out her computer. She gasped as she seen L Drago's energy level.

"L Drago is extremely weak, but everything seems normal…" Then everyone looked up to Ryuga who had his eyes half lidded and was wavering back and forth. Ryuga then perked up and growled at them, his eyes suddenly flashing dangerously.

"L Drago! Dark Move!" Ryuga put his arms in the air, creating two orbs of energy, that seemed a bit dull.

"Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" Ryuga screamed getting frustrated; L Drago then spun faster, the energy ring changing and L Drago slammed into Pegasus. Gingka gasped at the sudden burst of power, but then gasped again when he heard a thud and seen Ryuga on the floor.

"Is he dead…?" They all questioned, staring at the motionless Ryuga. Gingka retreated Pegasus, and L Drago stopped spinning, the soft clinking of metal was the only sound in the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE?" Everyone screamed and turned around, looking wide eyed at a raging Doji. Doji had flames in his eyes and he pointed his finger down the hallway.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Everyone scrambled out of the room and down the hallway, getting as far away from the furious Doji. Doji grumbled angrily as he walked over to Ryuga's body, lifting him up and looked to his destroyed wall.

"Damn those kids." Doji said shaking his head, carrying Ryuga's unconscious body to his room and lied him down on his bed, putting a garbage can by the bed just in case and tucking him in. Right after Doji closed the door he immediately pulled out his cell phone and called repairs to fix Ryuga's wall. 'I can't believe he was so tired he passed out." Doji thought to himself, walking back to his office.

"He's gonna be some cranky tomorrow; passing out in a middle of a battle and waking up in your room." Reiji said as he suddenly appeared in Doji's office. Doji sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring Reiji's prediction but inwardly feared Ryuga's reaction on his recent battle.

**The End**


End file.
